Butterfly Kisses
by Rabidnar
Summary: At thirteen, the question of sexuality can be hard enough; add growing up in an overly religious family, and Allison is beyond confused. That is until she meets an eleven year old named Remy Hadley who helps her figure things out.  Better summary to come


Eventually I'll get around to updating my stories instead of creating a million new ones. xP  
Actually...I plan on writing some new chapters to old fics this week.

Disclaimer: I don't own House!

* * *

**Butterfly Kisses**

Warm breezes swept through the playground, rattling the abandoned swings in a smooth manner that could only happen on such a nice day. Puffy, white clouds were placed sparsely across the sky and the sun shown down brightly, heating the chalk covered black top to a comfortable temperature. Allison Cameron wished she still attended school at the elongated brick building that the park belonged to. Genevieve Elementary School, where life had once been innocent and easy.

She kicked at the mulch with her white sneakers and scootched around on her swing, trying to smooth out her pastel yellow sundress under her bottom where it had bunched up. She had been lucky enough to attend the elementary school through fifth grade, whereas in other area schools that was the grade middle school started.

Genevieve Middle School wasn't quite as pleasurable as the elementary school. Academic and religious standards were way higher and the uniform she was forced to wear made her feel like nothing more than invisible in the crowd. _You have to be able to think for yourself_, was a saying constantly used in lectures by all of the teachers. Ironically, it was going against the norm that got most of the kids in trouble. One disagreement, and you found yourself in either the office or the chapel to be corrected.

Allison tilted her head forward, blonde wavy locks falling in front of her face. She shook them away and rubbed at her eyes then gripped the chains of the swing with both hands. In the distance, she could hear her four year old brother shrieking in delight as their parents helped him on the see-saw. His name was Chance, which meant luck, and lucky was exactly what Allison considered him. Next year would be his first year of attending Genevieve Elementary School, and she hoped he knew it would be the best six years of his childhood.

"You look bored," an unfamiliar voice stated. "You should try the slide."

Brightly colored tennis shoes appeared on the ground where Allison was staring, worn by feet that had mismatching socks - one solid blue and another pink with purple stripes. Allison quickly glanced up, coming face to face with striking sea green eyes that were only inches away from her own. She used her heels to push the swing back, taking in the appearance of a brunette girl clad in a white, strawberry patterned shirt and lime green shorts. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, pursing her lips together so they formed a straight line.

"Really," the girl insisted. "It's a lot more fun." She rounded the swing beside Allison so she was behind it then laid down on it on her stomach. "The swings are only fun if you swing on them." Scooting forward on her stomach, she pressed her hands flat against the mulch and pushed her swing back a bit. "Which you're not."

Twisting, Allison scooted then swung her leg over the swing so she was sitting sideways. "You're not swinging," she pointed out absently, resting her forehead against the chain. She rubbed at her face then raised her hands above her head and curled her fingers around the chain of the swing again.

"I am." The girl curled her legs under her so her feet were pressed against the ground. She pushed herself forward then pulled her feet up again and allowed the swing to fly backwards. Breaking into a grin, she gripped the swing with one hand and pushed her brown hair away from her face with the other. "Try it!"

Allison managed a slight smile that faded as soon as she glanced over in the direction of her parents. "No thanks." She looked down at her dress, picking at imaginary pieces of fuzz. "You go the school here?" she inquired, craning her neck to gaze at the building that was now behind her.

"Nope," the girl answered with a sharp shake of the head. "Never did. I go to Hamilton." She dropped back onto her knees, resting her arms on the seat of the swing. "Hamilton _Public_ Middle School," she further explained, resting her chin against her arms. "I'm Remy."

"Allison," she introduced herself, wondering if all kids who went to public school dressed as if their dresser was malfunctioning and tossing out bursts of random clothes. "Allison Cameron."

"Remy Hadley," Remy responded with a toothy grin. She leapt to her feet and straightened out her shirt then spun around on her heels. "Want to play?"

"What are you playing?" Allison stood and lifted her leg back up, hopping a few times as she swung it back over the side of the swing. She quickly smoothed her dress down in the font and back then adjusted the straps. Glancing around, she studied the playground equipment, trying to remember the last time she had bothered with anything beside the swings.

"Tag," Remy answered, the corners of her lips curling into a slight smirk. She leaned forward and tapped Allison's arm. "You're it!" she announced before taking off toward the slide.

Stunned, Allison stared at her until she was at least three feet ahead. "Hey!" She shot a quick look around the playground then darted after Remy, nearly tripping over her own two feet. "Wait up! I'm not that fast!"

"Good!" Remy shouted back. "That means you can't catch me!" She climbed up the slide then took a left and bounded across the swinging bridge toward the monkey bars.

"You're not being fair!" Allison came to a halt at the bottom of the slide, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, come on." She got down on her hands and knees on top of the orange, plastic inclination and began climbing up it. At least it wasn't metal and scorching hot and slippery. By the time she managed to get to the top of the slide, Remy was already halfway across the monkey bars. "Please, wait," she pleaded, wobbling as she walked across the bridge. Her hands gripped the railings and she took one careful step at a time, exhaling once she made it all the way across.

"You really are a slowpoke." Remy spun around on the bar she was holding onto, swinging back and forth while dangling above the ground. "I'll wait here and you come tag me."

"You're kidding, right?" Allison reached her hands in the air and gripped the first bar. She furrowed her brows and looked down, the ground seeming a lot further away than it did when she wasn't about to be maneuvering herself across playground equipment. "I can't." She looked up at Remy and frowned, shaking her head. "You have to come back here."

"You don't know how to use the monkey bars?" Remy asked her, arching a brow. "It's easy. Watch." She swung forward and gripped the bar in front of her with one hand then made the same motion with her other hand. "Try it."

"I'll fall," Allison answered with a quick shake of the head, rocking back on her heels.

"So?" Remy let go of the bars and dropped to her feet, crouching slightly upon impact with the ground. "It's not far. It doesn't even hurt."

Tensing as the smaller girl dropped, Allison tightened her hold on the bar. "Okay," she agreed hesitantly. "But I'm going to try to go straight across and not fall like that." She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment then looked straight ahead, counting the bars in her head.

"Ally!" her father's voice shouted from across the playground. "Get down from there! You know better and we're going home!"

"Sorry," Allison murmured to Remy, leaning back and dropping her hands down to her sides again. She exhaled a sigh, not sure whether to be relieved or frustrated. "I have to go."

"Oh." Remy sucked on her lower lip and rubbed her fingers lightly up and down her arm. "Are you coming back tomorrow?" she asked, looking up.

"Maybe," Allison answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Allison!" her father called again. "You know to come the first time I call you!"

"I'll be right there!" Allison yelled. She bit her lip and glanced at Remy then turned and darted down the steps, walking swiftly across the blacktop toward her parents. "I was saying goodbye to someone," she explained quickly.

"You were monkeying around on the monkey bars," Her father replied, reaching forward and placing his hands on her shoulders. He turned her to face her mother and brother as they walked away then walked behind her, squeezing her shoulders. "I don't want you to get hurt. Leaving the monkeying to the boys, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Allison forced a smile and dragged her shoes on the ground as she walked, lifting her arms and crossing them across her chest. She shot a side glance toward Remy, who was still staring at her intently. "The swings are more fun anyway."

"That's my girl," her father replied. He removed his hands forward and took several long strides forward, scooping Chance up over his head and setting the boy down on his shoulders. "Here's the monkey in the family!" he announced, jogging forward, causing Chance to crack up laughing.

Allison dragged along behind them, her gazed focused on their backs. In the back of her head, she wondered whether she would have been able to get all the away across the monkey bars. Doubting it, she quickly pushed the thought away and shook her head. Those kind of activities were meant for boys anyway. She swallowed thickly and scratched her chin, immediately turning her thoughts to the doll collection in her toy box. Smiling to herself, she let her mind rest there. Albeit being thirteen, she enjoyed the toys her parents graciously bought for her. They made it a lot easier for her to keep herself out of trouble.

She climbed the stairs of the porch then followed everyone inside, slipping her shoes off by the door. "I'm going to go play," she murmured before turning and heading down the hall toward her room. The monkey bars had been forgotten.


End file.
